This application contains subject matter which is related to the subject matter of the following application, which is assigned to the same assignee as this application. The below-listed application is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety:
xe2x80x9cMETHODS, SYSTEMS AND PRODUCTS PERTAINING TO A DIGITIZER FOR USE IN PAPER BASED RECORD MAKING SYSTEMS,xe2x80x9d by Clary et al., Ser. No. 08/747,735, filed Nov. 12, 1996.
This invention relates, generally, to portable computers and, more particularly, to interfaces for portable computers employing a display, a keyboard, and a handwriting recording unit.
Computerized recording units to digitize text concurrently with hand writing thereof so that the handwritten text can be processed as data are known. Such digitization equipment can, for example, employ a digitizing tablet to generate data that represents coordinates of an electronic stylus applied thereto. In one such system described in the above-referenced, commonly assigned application, the digitizing tablet can generate positional information by detecting emissions of a first radio frequency from the stylus. The stylus can further include an electronic inking tip, such as a pressure sensor located therein for generating a second radio frequency when the stylus is in contact with a writing surface. By monitoring these first and second radio frequencies across a radio-sensitive grid, the digitizing tablet can generate a data stream representative of strokes of the stylus. That is, text written on or over the surface of the digitizing tablet can be recorded as xe2x80x9cstrokexe2x80x9d data. In addition, the tip of the stylus can have physical inking capabilities that allow concurrent physical marking of paper laid atop the digitizing tablet. In such recording units, recognition processes can convert xe2x80x9cstrokexe2x80x9d data into character strings. Plus, image data can be generated from xe2x80x9cstrokexe2x80x9d data in order to graphically display the strokes (e.g., on a limited size LCD display screen).
It would be desirable to be able to employ such a recording unit, paper, and stylus to provide an additional user interface to a laptop or notebook computer. Available laptop or notebook computers typically allow user interaction through a keyboard and display coupled to a processor. However, in many situations, it is desirable, familiar, and comfortable for a user to take notes or enter data with a stylus and paper, rather than, or in addition to, through the keyboard. Exemplary situations include attendance at an office meeting or a group conference, potentially accompanied by presentations, lectures, touring and dining. In such circumstances, typing at a keyboard can be disruptive, distracting, distancing and inconvenient. Moreover, it is often desirable to have available a physical copy of notes, such as for photocopying, transmitting by facsimile, or transferring by hand. Furthermore, it remains desirable to allow easy access (e.g., during breaks of business travel) to an electronic copy of any notes taken, as well as switching or selecting between handwriting and keyboarding, for reproduction, distribution, manipulation, processing and archiving of the information, plus integration of the information with data already resident on a disk or other memory of the computer.
Thus, for a laptop or notebook computer with a display, a need exists for allowing user selection of access thereto through a keyboard and/or through a recording unit, markable surface, and stylus. A further need exists for a capability allowing selective coupling of the recording unit and/or the keyboard. A still further need exists for a device embodying such features to be portable and conveniently, compactly, and attractively packaged.
Pursuant to the present invention, shortcomings of the existing art are overcome and additional advantages provided through the provision of flexible interfacing and portability capabilities of a computing device. A display is coupled to a processor. The processor is coupled, or selectively coupled, to either or both of a keyboard and a handwriting recording unit. The display and the keyboard provide a first user interface to the processor. The recording unit includes a working surface thereon. The working surface is superimposable with a removable markable surface. A stylus allows user marking on the markable surface when the working surface is superimposed with the markable surface. The stylus provides a stroke signal and a stroke mark. The stroke signal conveys to the recording unit a section of information. The stroke mark conveys to the markable surface the section of information. The recording unit, the markable surface, and the stylus provide a second user interface to the processor. Optionally, the display also contributes to providing the second user interface to the processor.
In another aspect of the invention, a logic design implementation coupled to the processor allows user switching among viewing modes for the display. The viewing modes can include portrait and landscape modes.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a logic design implementation coupled to the processor serves to switch among viewing modes for the display. The logic design implementation can switch among the viewing modes responsive to status of one or more of the keyboard and the recording unit.
The viewing modes can include portrait and landscape modes. The logic design implementation can switch to portrait mode when the recording unit is coupled to the processor and in use. The logic design implementation can switch to landscape mode when the keyboard is coupled to the processor and in use.
The recording unit can comprise a second display. The processor can be referred to as a first processor, and the recording unit can comprise a second processor. The first and second processors can be coupled to respective first and second logic design implementations which serve to synchronize information between the first and second processors.
The recording unit can be selectively coupled to said first processor. The first and second logic design implementations can serve to synchronize information between the first and second processors when the recording unit is coupled to the first processor.
In another aspect of the present invention, a casing can be connected with the display, the keyboard, and the handwriting recording unit. Enfolding of the display, the keyboard, and the recording unit in the casing forms a relatively slim profile.
The handwriting recording unit can be selectively separable for independent use. Optical, electrical, wireless, infrared, radio-frequency, mechanical and/or other link(s) can allow the recording unit to be coupled to the (e.g., first) processor. Similarly, optical, electrical, wireless, infrared, radio-frequency, mechanical and/or other link(s) can allow the keyboard to be coupled to the (e.g., first) processor.
The display can be pivotally connected to a hinge connected to the casing. The keyboard can be pivotally connected to a hinge connected to the casing. The recording unit can be pivotally connected to a hinge connected to the casing. Optionally, a given hinge or the like may be shared.
The casing can include one or more pockets. A portion of the casing can include aluminum. An exterior surface of the casing can include leather and/or a leather-like texture.
The display can include a touch screen. Also, the touch screen can provide a user interface to a processor. The stylus can provide selectable first and second operating modes thereof. In addition, the first operating mode can serve to provide the stroke signal and the stroke mark. Moreover, the second operating mode can serve to provide a stroke signal for pointing and/or drawing with respect to the display. The stylus and the device can include a wireless link therebetween. The stylus can include a microphone. Also, the microphone can provide a user interface to processor(s)
In a still further aspect, a portable computer system includes a display, a keyboard, and a plurality of thick components. The display, the keyboard, and the thick components can be enfolded and/or located within an overall thickness substantially equal to a sum of a first thickness for the display plus a second thickness for the keyboard, to present a slim profile.
In one aspect, the system can comprise first and second (e.g., transverse) sections. Also, the display and the keyboard can be enfolded and/or located within the first section, and the thick components can be located within the second section. The thick components can include a battery, a hard file, a PCMCIA slot, a connector, a heat sink, a processor, and/or a cooling fan. In one example, a first part of a support arm can be pivotally connected with a position of the system, and a second part of the support arm can be pivotally connected with the display.
Thus, the present invention advantageously provides a first adaptable user interface to a processor and display through a keyboard, and a second adaptable user interface to the processor and display through a recording unit, markable surface, and stylus. These interfaces are familiar and comfortable to a user. Moreover, the present invention reduces bulkiness and increases convenience in creating, carrying, and utilizing electronic and physical records.